Sheikah
The Sheikah are a race found in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series who are devoted to serving the Goddesses. Because they were originally chosen by the Goddess Hylia to protect the land of Hyrule and serve as guardian for the descendants of the said goddess, namely: the royal family of Hyrule, the Sheikah's strong religious beliefs cause them to honor them and do what they desire but they were also depicted as a technologically advanced civilization who used both their technology and magic as well as their warriors skills. They did so for ages, though prior to the Hyrulean Civil War, which took place before The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, all but a few of the species died out. Their current status is unknown, though The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess suggests that the ancient tribe of ninja like humans have died out while The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild suggests that they are still in abundant number. Appearance The primary distinction between Sheikah and Hylians are the Sheikah's red eyes and their white hair. They also wears japanese styled clothes or ninja outfits. History This chronology will only talk of the games where Impa is confirmed as a Sheikah or where other Sheikah are seen. Unified Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' In Skyward Sword, Sheikah are mentioned to have served the Goddess Hylia as her chosen guardians.Only one member of the Sheikah tribe, Impa, appears as both a young and old woman in the game. She serves as a guardian to the reborn Goddess and protects her while she is in her eternal sleep, aiding Zelda and Link in their quest to defeat Demise. Their symbol, the sheikah eye is already tattooed in red on her forehead, and her left eye is tattooed with the three white marks above and a white teardrop below in the form of the same symbol. She demonstrates powerful magical abilities while protecting Zelda from Ghirahim, an intimate knowledge of the Goddess's relics, and was associated with the Goddess before she relinquished her immortal form.In this game the Sheikah are for the first time in the saga's history implied to be an advanced civilization. Before the events of ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'', the Sheikah were nearly wiped out defending the Royal Family of Hyrule during the Hyrulean Civil War.Leaving only a few of their members spread across the kingdom.The graveyard behind Kakariko Village is said to be filled with the same Sheikah who gave their life for the kingdom. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' During Ocarina of Time, only one Sheikah was seen to be alive: Impa, who was Princess Zelda's loyal servant.Which will later become the Sage of Shadow and help Link in his quest to defeat Ganondorf.Link also use some Sheikah items in the game, such as the Mask of Truth or the Lens of Truth. Adult Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' In Wind Waker the Sheikah have died out due to The Great Flood and are only referenced through a stained glass of Impa along with the other sages inside of Hyrule Castle. Child Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In Majora's Mask, they are only mentioned in the description of the Lens of Truth. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' In Twilight Princess, Impaz, stated in the game that she was the last of her tribe, though it is not directly stated that she is an Impa (though heavily implied). End of the Timelines 10000 years before ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' 10000 years before Breath of the Wild The Sheikah were at the peek of their civilization both technologically and spiritualy, this time was the time of the construction of the Guardians, the Divine Beasts and the shrines dedicated to the hero of the goddess Hylia. 100 years before The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild 100 years before Breath of the Wild, the Sheikah were devided in two group: those who served the Hyrulian royal family and those who seek their destruction in the name of Ganon thus forming the Yiga Clan. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' During Breath of the Wild, the Sheikah are shown living inside of Kakariko village and are said to be forbidden from exiting it due to their custom, with the exeption of the Sheikah Scientist and obviously the Yiga Clan.The Sheikah Scientist are also responsable for Link's Slumber of Restoration and his obtention of the Sheikah Slate. Society and culture Dialect By the time of Breath of the Wild, the Sheikah are known to have their own alphabet since at least 10000 years prior the events of the game.The alphabet is as follow. Political informations The Sheikah live in small group called clan and are under the "rule" of a clan leader who act as the one taking decision for the entire clan. Sheikah side usually with the Hyrulian royal family due to the task the Goddess gave them but they were also shown capable of choosing their side by themself as the Yiga clan decide to side with Ganon. Religous information The Sheikah are a very spiritual species since they were tasked with being the protector of the Hyrulian royal family by the Goddess Hylia herself, they also worship the Tree Golden Godesses but their main deity is Hylia. It is unknown if the Yiga Clan worship Ganon or if they only see him as their master. List of relics Technological *Sheikah Slate *Timeshift Stone *Guardians *Divine Beasts *Shrines *Shrine of Resurrection *Sheikah Towers *Cherry Magical *Gossip Stones *Sheikah Stones *Lens of Truth *Mask of Truth Customs The Sheikah are known for being proud warrior versed both in combat with melee weapons as well as bows and magic, they are also known for their very advanced technology. As shown in Breath of the Wild, the Impa's clan are a clan who thinks that going outside of their village is weird and usually spend the majority of their lives inside, with the exception of important members of the clan such as Impa who served at Hyrule Castle. Groups of Sheikah Impa's Clan Impa's clan is the only clan seen in almost all Zelda games, they are diriged by Impa and serve as guardian of the Hyrulian royal family. Members Sheikah Monks The Sheikah Monks are a group of monks devoted to the Goddess Hylia they lived 10000 years before Breath of the wild and are only seen in the form of mummies still inhabited by the soul of their respective monk.They are the ones who built the Shrines in the name of the Goddess Hylia. Members see Sheikah Monks Sheikah Scientists The Sheikah Scientists are a group of Sheikah who served as the scientists of the Hyrulian royal family and as such are still under their orders even 100 years after the destruction of Hyrule Castle, they take their order from Impa instead due to her being the last form of royal administration left. Members Yiga Clan The Yiga Clan is a clan following the order of Ganon and opposing anyone who dare stand in his way. Members Trivia Category:The Legend of Zelda species Category:Sheikah